


Sea Monster

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Monster

**Author's Note:**

> What does Kilgharrah eat when he's in the cave? Sea monsters, of course! Thanks lewisian_gneiss and her conversation with her seemingly innumerable small boys for the inspiration:D

Hiss. Swoosh. Splash. Rooooaaaaar. Fwoooom. Splash. Chuckle. Crunch. Kilgharrah gracefully swooped down to the bottom of the dark ravine and skimmed his toes on the surface of the flowing water, searching for marine flesh. He roared with frustration and hunger when he grazed the back of a kraken, but was unable to make purchase on the beast’s slick shell.. A sulfurous golden blast of fire lit the cavern; Kilgharrah spied his cunning prey and swiftly dove straight down, easily grabbing the monster. He chuckled from the thrill of the chase and his victory and bit down with a satisfied crunch.


End file.
